Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, digital televisions, include components (e.g., integrated circuit chips) located on a circuit board. The components may communicate with each other using signals that can carry data. The signals are usually transmitted on conductive lines, such as metal-based traces, on the circuit board. As technology advances, some electrical components may communicate with each other using relatively high frequency (e.g., 2 Gigahertz or higher) signals. Such high frequency signals may be used to transmit data at a relatively high data rate (e.g., 2 Gigabits per second or higher). Some conventional receiver components may be able to receive data at such a high data rate. In some cases, however, such conventional receiver components may suffer from a steep cost in power consumption and area.